Giving into human needs
by MikotouDemon
Summary: Basically a pointless shota yaoi XD btw English is not my first language so excuse the horrible grammar.  Please review if you want some more X3   I DO NOT OWN BLACK BUTLER OR KUROSHITSUJI NOR DO I CLAIM TOO!


It was about an hour before it was time to wake Ciel up, Sebastian was up early as usual walking around the mansion doing his duties as a butler. He sighed as he worked in the kitchen, coat off on a table somewhere, his sleeves rolled up and an apron tied around him. He was beating eggs for his master's breakfast. Finny, Mey Rin and Bard were all still asleep of course along with Tanaka. Pluto was outside sleeping as usual.

Sebastian sighed yet again and put down the bowl stopping too think. His master was a demon now, not to mention he was a young man who was still growing yet Sebastian never seemed too smell Ciel's arousal so either he had none or he could hide it very well. Its not that the demon was perverted but he knew what humans did when they were at his age and he knew how they felt and that they always had an overflow or hormones once they reached puberty. He then decided too push it too the back of his mind but finally with a last though of his head being 'Well either he will learn or he does not want to learn about it, but eventually his human urges will take over eventually'

Ciel laid their in bed dead asleep until he felt a twitch through his boxers "nng" he was having a dream but it seemed too be leaking out. His legs were spread wide open he was on his back and his left hand was under a pillow gripping it tightly, his right gripping the blanket. He had a slight red flush on his cheeks, his hair was a little messy from rolling around so much. He was having a dream but it was not a normal dream "_AH hhh…nng-sssseeebas-sebas ahh" there was a dark head bobbing between his legs sucking on him and licking him finding his most sensitive spots making him feel wave and wave of pleasure._ _"nng ahh so so good" Sebastian's eyes were glowing it was an amazing sight really, Ciel's feet hanging behind Sebastian's head his ankles crossed. His hands pulling at the demon's hair. His face was flushed he was panting and moaning almost every second. His thighs pulsing and tensing every few seconds. Oh it felt so good so impossibly good for both of them, Sebastian drinking his master's noises and loving them, yes this is what he had been waiting for, what he had been wanting. It felt so good, so amazing good it felt like heaven, that hot wet mouth, that smooth hot tongue. _

_Ciel's hands tightened and almost pulled out hair as Sebastian gave him a particularly hard suck he thrust slightly into the awaiting mouth as he felt the demon oh god if this wasn't heaven then he didn't know what was. Sebastian let him thrust and put his head down farther feeling Ciel's legs pull behind his head trying too make him closer. "Sebas..se…se…sebastian stop I…I can't" He panted heavily he felt like he was going to explode there was built up pressure in his lower region and he didn't know how much longer he would last. Sebastian decided too tease so he lifted his head all the way up and smiled at his master the way he normally would "Yes young master?" he smirked "Do you want me to stop?" _

_Ciel looked at him slightly dazed and shocked from the sudden stop of pleasure his body still twitching and he didn't know what came over him but… he just had too do it. He pushed Sebastian down too the ground and kissed him fully, he gripped the jacket with one hand and the other held himself up as he kissed him. Sebastian was shocked too say the least, this was just lust…wasn't it? However he accepted the kiss and held Ciel, roaming his fingers on his back for a second, his bare skin was so soft he just had too. Sebastian then broke it almost smirking at the look of disappointment on Ciel's face, "Young master..why did you do that?" Ciel just looked down at his butler's chest and rested his head on it. "I just…I just..I don't know I just." Yes his master was showing weakness and it was so cute, however Sebastian being the servant he was didn't want to upset his master pick him up and laid him back on the bed. Ciel looked at him confused then Sebastian started too kiss and make out with him yet again. Ciel eagerly accepted this and Sebastian's tongue and his legs spread wider for Sebastian to move, his head tilting back and giving more room. Sebastian began too kiss and suck on his neck making sure too leave a mark on him, he pushed his knee too his master's groin making him squeal in excitement. _

_He continued too trail kisses down his master's body slowly earning a soft moans and gasps from him as he went and loving hearing his whisper his name so lustfully moving his body up and down not able too keep still. His penis twitching and throbbing waiting for more attention. Sebastian finally reached his prize he pumped Ciel's hard member slowly and fully. "nng" He moaned again and tilted his head to the side breathing hard and his hands looking for something too hold onto his back arching on the bed and his mouth hanging open. "seba..Sebastian" He kissed Ciel's tip and then pushed his tongue into the slit earning an excited thrust from his master. Sebastian smirked too himself then grabbed Ciel's hips wrapping his arms around them and pulling him closer, deciding too tease once again he put his mouth only on the aching tip and swirled his tongue. "mmp" Ciel arched up a little but got frustrated quickly he wanted…no he needed more from Sebastian and he was not going too beg. But he was desperate and right as he was going to sit up and tell Sebastian to continue he was pushed back with the rush of endupehns and pleasure that surged through him. Sebastian deep throated the young boy and gripped his thighs to get him in farther. Ciel almost screamed in pleasure 'oh yes yes yes more moreeee' he screamed in his head this had to be heaven it just had to be. _

_Soon enough he felt the pressure building up and he knew what it meant gasping and gripping the sheets beneath him he desperately tried to breath normally to make Sebastian stop he felt like he was going to explode. Panting hard his legs almost thrusting into the hot wet mouth he panted out as best he could well arching his back and his mind b almost a mist in the pleasure "Se..seb- AH" He thrust a little "Ngg Sebas-sto…stop I-I can't ta-take more …ngg" he tried too push himself up again but his body was too weak with pleasure. Sebastian was very intent on making Ciel cum he pushed himself up a little so the boy could wrap his legs around his head and sucked as hard as he could. Ciel screamed out very loudly just before…_

"GUHH…Damnit…" Ciel had just woken a little while before Sebastian was going too wake him up. He had bolted out of bed into a sitting up position and had an erection as hard as it could be. He blushed and then feel back sighing heavily 'Sebastian is going to wake me up in about…35 minute' he though to himself and sighed. "Damn human urges" He had an erection before but he never had 'taken care' of it. He rolled too his left side facing the window but the skin contact made him flinch. 'fuck' he cussed too himself 'its not going too leave me alone today is it' He usually just let It go away but damn it was annoying him today. 'no….no I won't' he looked down and then swallowed n bit the pillow 'I WILL NOT go to the level of most humans, I am Ciel Ciel Phantomhive.'. But after a minute it hadn't gone away he knew that the demon might smell it if he had hormones rushing or whatever it was but, if he didn't take care of it anyone would notice and he was a noble. "Damn just go away already" he said out loud frustrated. He closed his legs but blushed once he noticed his penis stuck out from between them as he looked into the blanket. He shifted his right leg too move above it 'maybe I can just cover it' he thought but as the heated erection made contact he flinched and felt pleasure shot up within him. "Mmm" He let out a small moan it felt good…oh it felt good. He wanted to touch his erection now but…what if someone saw? 'fuck' he cussed again to himself 'I can't take it anymore…I don't care if I am a noble'. He really didn't want to do it but he had too he just had to. He slowly brought his right hand down between his closed legs, the rest of his body still curled up. He slowly touched the tip of his penis "ng" he felt his thighs twitch. He slowly spread his legs a little and began to rub around the tip first just with one finger, then with his whole hand. He panted it felt good he put his hand around the top half and squeezed "ah" he let out a small cry. Then he rolled onto his back spreading his legs wide and began to move his hand up and down his hard length. "hah hah" It started slow and then sped up a little squeezing sometimes and others squeezing the tip when an image suddenly burst into his mind….It was Sebastian. He saw the demon doing this too him just like the dreams he had, those red eyes glowing, that soft amazing hair. 'ohhhh' he stroked himself faster and his other hand started roaming up his body the way a lover would. "Oh nng" his legs moved up and down spreading even wider and he touched himself more feeling every inch of his own skin and feeling his erection getting satisfied. His hand roamed his thigh and the other slid up and down his dick more he moaned out loud his body squirming at the pleasure he was receiving. "Ah!" His back arched up and he thrust into his hand slightly he felt himself getting close and his body was wanting more almost begging for it.

-Meanwhile-

'Time to wake up the young master' he stared at his watch then freaked out slightly 'I am about ten minutes late…I hope he won't be mad I will just wake the servants later'. He reached his masters study with the wheel cart of tea and breakfast for his young master. He knocked lightly on the door but got a surprising response "AHh!" Ciel arched his back and pumped himself as fast as he could, his hips thrusting into his hand. Sebastian herd the moan and knew what it meant he smirked and his eyes glowed slightly. He pushed open the door and wheeled in the cart, his master did not notice he was so lost in his pleasure his eyes closed his head pushing back into the pillow and his body thrashing "feels so Ah GOOD! Ahh" 'I can't believe I have never done this before' he thought oh it was so good even thought he wanted it to be Sebastian. Sebastian loved it, his master was letting of the best scent and only he could smell it he didn't even notice him. "So…good" He panted and his head rolled left to right his eyes burst open as he noticed Sebastian…everything stopped. His face deep red his penis dripping with pre-cum his hands touching and rubbing himself, feeling himself up and touching his own interment parts. His body almost completely exposed the blanket and sheets tangled around him. He didn't know what to do his body so exposed everything seemed too freeze his hands fell to his sides and he just stared still panting his breath erotic and the whole scene was just so….he didn't even know how to describe it. "I…I" He was so flushed and didn't know what to do he just stared. Sebastian being the 'kind of man he was' simply said "I am sorry I was late too wake you up young master, are you enjoying yourself? Please don't let me stop you, young master." Ciel just lay their staring for the first time in his life he did not know what to do he was speechless. Sebastian on the other hand knew what he wanted to do, he could smell his master's arousal as well as see it he wanted to touch him himself and make Ciel his own. Ciel quickly came back down to his senses as much as he could, he brought the blanket up and covered himself as best he could still panting and out of breath his member still begging and pulsing for attention. Sebastian sighed why couldn't his master give into pleasure? He had enough stress as it was running a company if he would just give in he might not be so grumpy or stressed all the time. He began too walk over to Ciel's bed leaving the cart behind, 'it looks like I will have too take things in my own hands' he thought and he smirked slightly. "D-Dam Sebastian! Go away what are you doing? Don't get any closer" Ciel was freaking out still he didn't know what to do now, he just didn't but he knew what he wanted. Yes he wanted Sebastian to pleasure him oh yes to touch him to stoke him. Sebastian knew what he was going to do, he was going to pleasure his young master the best way he could he had to now but getting him to agree to it would not be easy.

Ciel quickly curled up bringing his knee's up to his chest and trying to cover up however the contact that made only got him more aroused. Sebastian walked over all the way to the side of his bed not listening too his master's begging and orders. "No go away! I order you" he smirked "Why should I? It was time for you too wake up anyway and besides I do owe you since I was late too wake you up" "NO Sebastian leave I order you" "I don't care Young master now let me do this…let me take care of you" Ciel blushed "WHAT?" Sebastian crawled onto the bed slowly, Ciel didn't know what to do or say so he just crawled to the other side of the bed trying to get away from Sebastian his penis was still wanting to be pumped. Sebastian suddenly jumped onto Ciel from behind wrapping his arms around Ciel and his gloved hands roaming his chest "Hah!" Ciel arched up at the attention and his body already started too give in. "mm" He let out a small moan as he felt the hands on him his body started to relax and his legs felt like spreading but no "…s..stop Sebastian" he panted. "Young master give in…" The demon said as he licked Ciel's neck and his hands went lower till they reached the prize he awaited between his aster's legs. "Ah" He moaned out again and his legs began to spread for Sebastian he didn't want too give in but oh god he wanted more.

Of course his butler was more then willing to give it, he brought his hands up to his teeth and pulled his gloves off. Then his right hand went down all the way and started to pump his master slowly well his left pinched a nipple, his tongue went up and down Ciel's neck and he got a good reaction fairly fast. His breath hitched and he spread his legs all the way now sitting with Sebastian holding him up by it was so intimate and felt so good. "hah hah" He panted and his head buried itself into Sebastian's chest as he panted his head turning left to right and his mouth hanging open. Sebastian slowly slid up his master's cock up and down up and down 'this shouldn't take too long' he though to himself. Though he still could not believe he was doing it finally what he wanted, and it felt so right. Ciel's mind was gazed over in pleasure it was almost washing him away who knew that it felt so good? He never wanted it to stop, and it felt like it would too soon. Sebastian was now jerking his master as fast as he could bringing him all the pleasure he could his left hand twisting and abusing the nipple well he licked up his cheek up to his ear and back down to his neck his hot wet tongue felt so good. His body was almost twitching now his legs tensing and un tensing "Ahh! Ngg so gooood" He panted even more red faced and his body feeling wave after wave of pleasure wash over him his penis now dripping with pre cum and his body felt like it was on fire. Sebastian's left hand went down below and under Ciel's left thigh and started to play with the younger man's balls. "Stop…stop I can't take any…any-more GUhh! Nng I feel..i think I am going to..explode ahh" All the dreams he had ever had never could compare to the real thing, on top of that all the wet dreams he had never once had he cum before. He of course knew what it was but he didn't know what to expect. "its alright young master, *pump* you will *pump* reach climax soon *pump* your supposed too feel pressure *pump* its completely normal *pump* before you reach *he squeezed*. "Gh!" Ciel's body felt like it was on fire at this point oh he felt something about to spill out of him it was so close he didn't know what to do. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him and his body started twitching "ahhh….ahh AH! Sebas-Sebastian ahh ahh" his legs were sliding up and down his balls were being toyed with it was all way too much for the young man. That devilishly handsome man pleasuring him he was moaning and panting loudly his hands gripping whatever he could one was on Sebastian's pants the other on the bed. He was practically clawing at the sheets and Sebastian he felt his young master's heart best he and he loved it he jerked him as hard as he could the boy was thrusting into the soft warm hand. He finally felt it hit and he screamed out into oblivion "AHH hh SEBA Sebaaa ahhh" and Sebastian didn't stop his ministrations until Ciel's body had calm down he rode out his orgasm on Sebastian's hand thrusting,. Grunting, and moaning loudly. "ahh ahh! YES Oh Sbastian..Sba". He came everywhere it was quite a lot actually his cum spurted from his swollen, pulsing, and dripping member it got all over his belly and some even on the bed. Sebastian felt his hand squeeze as hard as it could desperately trying to get relief. "hah hah…hah…" Ciel was still panting and re faced as he fell into Sebastian's arms and they lay down together. Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and his head rested on Ciel's smelling his hair and smiling. "Was it good boochan?" he asked knowing very well what it was. "Idiot…of course it was…it felt amazing, but now I am so tired" Sebastian's eyes finally calmed down and his own erection was ignored as he only wanted that moment to be about Ciel "I will take the liberty to assume that was your first time reaching a climax master? It is a good stress relief and most humans do it daily." Ciel blushed at those last words "….that felt really good Sebastian" "well of course it did, and it's a good tension relief as well…in fact if you ask I will do this for you whenever you want master." Ciel blushed so red that his face felt like it was burning and he turned away from Sebastian still hugging him half with his back "…" "Well your not saying no to it so I assume he answer is yes?" "You don't need me to answer and I don't have to answer too you" Ciel snapped however it was not in a angry voice his body was still twitching with the aftermath of his orgasm. "Sleep young master you don't have a lot planned for today" but Ciel was already asleep by the time Sebastian had said that so he simply curled up with his master and watched him sleep for a few hours.


End file.
